Across the Pathways of Time
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: If you've previously read this fic, please reread the first chapter because I added some stuff at the end of that chapter. Okay? Good. R/R
1. WHAT??

Author's Note: I know you all may have read this chapter, but I would like you to reread it because I have added a little bit of fluff at the end of the chapter because I thought it would be cute and I think it just adds on to Hermione's relationship with Harry.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, you don't own, only J.K does!  
  
  
  
((((((())))))  
  
  
  
Hermione fidgeted as she waited for Dumbedore to call her into his office. She had been summoned there from her potions class. Snape wasn't happy to let her leave, but he had to let her go on Dumbledore's orders.   
  
'I wonder if I'm in trouble,' she thought, hoping it wasn't true. 'It can't be. I didn't do anything.'  
  
Just then, Professor McGonagall called to her from between the door frame of the hall where Hermione was waiting and Dumbledore's office. "Hermione," she said in a monotone voice, "Dumbledore will see you now."  
  
Hermione stood up and stretched. Cracking her knuckles she walked into Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall closed the door and left.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, I must congratulate you on becoming Head Girl this year, but," Dumbledore sighed and continued, "I do not think you will get to enjoy it."  
  
Seeing her confusion, he spoke again. "Hermione, I have to send you away."   
  
"What?" Hermione was so shocked she jumped out of her seat. "What about my education?"  
  
"You'll still attend Hogwarts, though."  
  
"How can I attend Hogwarts if you send me away and why are you doing it?" Hermione asked softly, trying to keep calm.  
  
He opened a pocket in his robes and pulled out an hourglass. A time turner. Hermione gasped. "I....I...h..have to....g....go back in t.t.t...time?" she stammered.She took deep breaths. She didn't want to hyperventilate in front of the headmaster. That wouldn't look good. Especially if she puked on him. Not good!  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must send you. You must do something for me and I know that I can trust you to get there, do what you must, and then come back," Dumbledore said.  
  
Hermione gulped. "What must I do?"  
  
"You must give a letter to my younger self. I would also like you to stay there for a few months and watch the Mirror of Erised's sister mirror, the Mirror of Temptation. Far too many have been pulled to an unknown portal that I would have loved to have explored, but I must take care of this school. I trust you the most for this journey," Dumbledore explained, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"What year will I be sent to?" Hermione asked. If she had any questions about this mission, this was the most important. How could she disguise herself if she didn't know when she was?  
  
"1979," Dumbledore replied. "You may find it to be a very exciting year. I only ask that you stay for 4 months, then you must return home. Any questions?"  
  
"Yes, actually. What must I look for in this Mirror of Temptation? Where is it, exactly?"  
  
"That I do not know," he replied.  
  
"But, you should. You put it somewhere," the girl argued.  
  
"I cannot remember everything." Changing the subject, he added," You will be treated as a normal student with detentions, though my younger self will know who you really are. When you arrive in Hogwarts you are to give me this letter. It will explain everything to me, or, well, him. You will be in your 7th year. You will be required to do the homework, seeing as it is your only source of education while you are there. The other Dumbledore should allow you to move around to find the mirror at night and to watch it." Dumbledore sighed. "Any questions?"  
  
"When do I leave?" she asked.   
  
"You leave the day after tomorrow. You have that time to prepare for the trip. I will be sure to give you the things that you will most need. You aren't to tell anyone what you are doing. Though, you may tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, seeing as I know they will not let you leave for 4 months without a plausible explanation."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"You may go," Dumbledore said and Hermione walked out of his office, heading for the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Hermione walked quickly, though hardly paying attention to her surroundings. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore had chosen her. It was all so exciting. She thought about the year she was going to go to. 1979. Realization caused her to stop dead in her tracks. By doing the math in her head, she figured out that Harry's father and his friends were going to be there. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach. How could she go see her best friend's father and he wasn't allowed to go? She decided she would take a camera and grab a few pictures of Lily and James as soveniers for Harry. She then thought of something very funny: she imagined herself walking up to Lily and James and saying that she was dating their son. The look on there faces would be worth 100000 galleons, but Hermione knew better than to do that. She could get in trouble!  
  
Saying the password, she walked into the common room and found Harry and Ron sitting in a corner and playing wizard's chess.  
  
"Hey, guys," she said as she sat down next to them.  
  
"Hi," Ron said, sounding distant. He always talked that way when playing chess. So, not there.  
  
"What did Dumbledore want?" Harry asked, watching the chessboard.  
  
"Nothing much. He wants me to go on a mission in time," Hermione said lightly like she was talking of the weather.  
  
That snapped Ron out of his concentration. "What?" Harry and Ron said, truly shocked by her words.  
  
"Well, he says he needs my help in the past and is sending me down they the day after tomorrow," Hermione said, taking particular notice in a loose thread on her robes.  
  
"When?" both boys said loudly.  
  
"Day after tomorrow," she repeated.  
  
"No, when in time?" Ron asked.  
  
"1979," she answered, ripping the loose thread off her robes.  
  
She heard a thud. Harry had fallen out of his seat. Ron helped him up. When he was back in his chair he said, "You're gonna see my parents?"  
  
"Well, yeah. There's nothing wrong with that, is there? I mean it's not everyday that someone gets asked to go back in time," Hermione trailed off.  
  
Harry and Ron nodded. Then Ron stood, "Well, I'm heading off to bed."  
  
"'Night, Ron," Harry said, watching him go.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began, "I'm so sorry. I wish you could come. I really do."  
  
"It's all right, Hermione. At least someone is going." Harry took her small hands in his larger ones. "Promise me you'll be careful?"  
  
"Oh, Harry.."  
  
"Promise me!" he said, shaking her for puncuation.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I promise I'll be careful and I won't do anything stupid," she said, looking up into his emerald green eyes.  
  
"What stupid things could you possibling do?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Maybe fall in love with your father then never return home because I'm too busy have your little brothers and sisters....or I could marry Sirius and adopt you in the future! How cute you would be! And...."  
  
"Stop, Hermione. Those thoughts scare me. I really wish you wouldn't do that to me," he said, pulling her close.  
  
"What's so scary?"  
  
"What scares me is that you may never return home and I'll never get to see you beautiful face again," he said lovingly. He slowly pressed his lips to hers and enveloped her in to the contours of his body. There she stayed for many a minute. 


	2. The Time Turner

A/N I own nothing. BUT.....I own the Mirror of Temptation. And you wondered  
why you were tempted to read this.  
  
  
  
  
Hermione crawled into bed a few hours later. She did her best to explain the   
situation to her friends, but they didn't see the seriousness in it. Harry made her   
promise to bring back some photos of his parents and he insisted that she make   
friends with them.  
  
What Harry and Ron failed to realize is that the Mirror of Temptation must be very   
powerful and dangerous or Dumbledore wouldn't have risked so much to send her   
there. She knew that he could be in deep trouble if the Ministry found out what he   
was doing. Not that he could be grounded or anything, the Minister might ask   
Dumbledore to stop teaching and to retire at St. Mungos or something.  
  
Through all her thinking, Hermione slowly fell asleep, dreaming of how amazing it   
would be to see the world in 1979.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned bright and clear. Hermione crawled out of bed, cursing   
the sun and all it's cheeriness. It was Saturday morning. Her last day of 1999 (sorry   
about the year, I wanted to make the marauder's 20 yrs older) for 4 months. She took   
a quick shower, donned a pair of flares and a tank top, brushed her hair till it frizzed   
out so much that she had to keep pushing it back down, and walked down to the  
common room.  
  
Harry and Ron were waiting for her in the corner of the room, away from the   
fireplace because of the September heat. Harry stood up and met her in a sweet kiss   
and they both sat down next to Ron.  
  
"What are your plans for the day, Hermione?" Ron asked, trying to sound innocent.  
  
"I'm going to pack and prepare for tomorrow," she said. Sighing, she added, "Why?   
What horrible thing are you going to do to me?"  
  
Ron put on a fake hurt face. "How could you think that? I'm hurt."   
  
"You can't fool me, Ron, I know that gleam in your eye and I will not fall for any of   
you idiotic plots," she said, with a look of superiority in her eyes. It was, in fact, a   
fake look of superiority.  
  
Ron sulked, though it was obvious that it was not real. Harry looked at her as he   
always did when he wanted to be alone with her. Ron sulked more.  
  
"I'm going to be busy, you two. I have to pack and read up on this mission. I'm sorry,"   
she said, hugging both of them.  
  
"You're right, Hermione," Harry said, letting her go.  
  
The trio grabbed breakfast, then separated. Hermione went to the girl's dormitories   
to pack and Harry and Ron went outside to enjoy the warm weather.  
  
A few hours later, a very tired Hermione fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes,   
hoping for sleep, but was denied when two very noisy girls walked into the room.   
Lavender and Parvati were chatting about the latest fashion and when they saw   
Hermione, they squealed with joy.  
  
"Oh no," Hermione whispered. She tried to get up and run for the door, but Parvati   
had already locked it. Hermione was trapped in a room with two girls with plenty   
of make up.   
  
Parvati led Hermione to her bed and sat her down. "We only want to give you a little   
make over," she said.  
  
"Where I'm going it will be out of style," Hermione muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Nothing," Hermione replied.  
  
"Owwww!" she yelled 10 minutes later as Lavender pulled her hair and Parvati   
dropped a bottle of periwinkle nail polish on the floor. "That hurt!"  
  
"Sorry about that, Hermione," Lavender said, "but don't you want to look nice for the   
Halloween ball?"  
  
"The ball isn't for another 6 weeks," Hermione said, losing her temper. "And besides,   
I'm not going to be here anyway."  
  
"What do you mean you're not gonna be here?" Parvati asked.  
  
"Uhhh, well, I have to go see my grandma. She's really sick and my mom wants me to   
be home to watch her," Hermione lied.  
  
"Oh," was all both girls could say.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione pressed her wild hair flat once more before pushing her trolley forward to   
the empty classroom where McGonagall and Dumbledore saw as a good place for   
her to leave from. Harry and Ron walked beside her. They didn't say much. That   
could be due to the fact that Hermione appeared to be deep in thought and they did   
not want to disturb her or they were just too tired to bother with speech. It was 5   
in the morning, after all.  
  
Ron opened the door and held it as Hermione walked through it. Harry followed.   
  
Once everyone was inside the room, Harry kissed Hermione long and hard and   
told her to save that kiss because it was the last one she would get from him in a   
long while. She told him she would cherish it. Ron hugged Hermione hard,   
lifting her off her feet. McGonagall wiped a tearing eye, and Dumbledore nodded   
to her as he handed her the time turner.  
  
It was a different time turner than Hermione had used in her 3rd year and she said   
so.  
  
"This one is used for more permanent travel. You do not risk seeing yourself in   
the future when you are in the past with this one. The only danger with this one   
is that when where you are in time overlaps the time you were born in, the time   
you left behind vanishes. We can only hope we never have to deal with that,"   
Dumbledore said gravely.  
  
"But, there's 20 years difference from now and then. You can't think that she could   
be stuck there for so long?" Ron asked.  
  
"She has less time than that," McGonagall stated. She turned to Dumbledore, the   
tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, much less. She has 3 years there, until her present self deletes itself,"   
Dumbledore replied.  
  
Hermione all of a sudden felt weak in the knees. What if she got stuck there and   
couldn't come back? Would she have to live the rest of her life in the past? Would   
she have to live through a time when she knew exactly what was going to happen?   
She shuddered. That was not the kind of life she had planned for.  
  
In her hand was the time turner. Dumbledore had said 10 turns should do it. Slowly   
and carefully, she turned the time turner back 10 times. With each turn she became   
more and more nauseous. She felt like she was being lifted into the air and all too   
soon she was knocked into the hard castle floors. There she lay unconscious.  
  
  
  
  
Whaddya think???? Review and tell me!!!!  
  
  
Thanks to:  
  
The Red Dragon's Order:Thank you so much! Here's what happens.......Wait!   
What am I doing giving away the story? Shame on me! Sorry, but I can't tell you.   
If I tell you then I have to tell everyone else and I don't want to. So, I guess your   
just gonna have to read it instead.  
  
Harriet: Thanks!  
  
Oklahoma Gurl: Here it is! Thank you soooo much!  
  
Liger Zero: Yes, I did, Sarah. Calm down, now. I don't want you to   
hyperventilate.  
  
Oreo: Thanks soooo much!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte^_^ 


	3. Hogwarts, 1979

A/N By now, it should be obvious that I don't own this.  
  
I had lots of fun writing this chapter. You should be scared now. I really like this fic because I can really have fun with it. *grins evilly*  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She ached a little from the fall, but she could still feel her legs so she was sure that she would live.  
  
She slowly stood up, stretching. Looking around, she saw that Hogwarts looked very much the same in 1979 as 1999.  
  
She climbed down the nearest stair case. It led her down to the Entrance Hall. It looked as it always did.  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall. She tried to close the door softly, but a loud boom told her that she had not accomplished that. Everyone's head turned to look at her. The girls merely glanced at her, but the boys' eyes lingered on her. She could feel herself turning scarlet.  
  
Hermione lifted her chin up and stubbornly walked up to the High Table, ignoring the catcalls and whistling. She stopped before a younger Dumbledore and handed him the letter. Dumbledore took it and read it carefully. He nodded to her and said, "We have a new student here. Her name is Hermione Granger." To Hermione, he asked, "What house were you in before?"   
  
"Gryffindor," Hermione whispered.  
  
Aloud, he said, "And she will be in Gryffindor."   
  
The Gryffindor boys whistled and high-5-ed each other as though they had won some wonderful prize. Hermione would soon teach them that she was not a prize.   
  
Hermione put on her fiercest tough-girl look and walked up to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and flicked her hair back. That caused a few boys to whistle loudly.  
  
'This could be fun,' Hermione thought, putting on a sweet smile. 'Lots of fun.' She had decided against trying to ignore all the attention, but to instead milk it for what it was worth. She was only going to be there for 4 months.   
  
She looked to see who was sitting across from her. It was a cute blonde boy, with a sweet smile. She knew this because he was smiling right at her. She smiled back and began to eat.  
  
A half an hour later, Hermione found herself sitting in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor common room. In her hand was a book, but she wasn't reading it. Instead, she was studying the people sitting around and talking. She saw a pretty red-headed girl with green eyes laughing with a few other girls. Hermione was sure that this was Lily Evans. Looking at Lily, she chuckled to herself. It was plain to see that Lily was Harry's mother.   
She was sent back to reality when someone tapped her shoulder. She turned around and found herself literally face to face with a boy with untidy black hair and deep blue eyes. Behind him were two other boys, one with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other had black hair and muddy brown eyes.   
  
"Hello---"Hermione had to stop herself from saying 'James.' She wassure that it was him. The other two must be Remus and Sirius, she thought.   
  
"Hello, Herminee," James said. He, Remus, and Sirius sat down near her.   
  
"Actually, it's Hermione. Don't worry, you're not the first to mess it up," she replied.  
  
"Whatever,"James said, brushing it off. As he said this Hermione noticed that Sirius's eyes never left her. She found this horribly desturbing.   
  
"So, tell us, Hermione, what year are you in?" Sirius asked, leaning closer to her.  
  
"7th,"she answered.  
  
"You'll have class with us, then," Remus told her. 'Duhhh!!!!!' Hermione thought.  
  
"What, do you strong boys want to make sure I get to my classes okay?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, and to make sure you don't mess with the wrong sort," James said.   
  
"Take the Slytherins for example," Sirius said. "They hate us and will probably hate you."  
  
"Thanks for telling me,"she replied. "When do we start these lessons?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
The next morning Hermione looked her school uniform over. It was considerably different than her 1999 one. The previous night she had received everything that she would need for the school term from Dumbledore. The letter from the other Dumbledore must have explained that she needed a lot of extra things for school. It wouldn't be wise for her to be walking around in a pair of robes that hadn't even been made yet.  
  
She looked around the girl's dorm. None of the girls were present. What if she was running late? One glance at the clock told her that this was not true. Most likely the girls here were early risers. Or there aren't many girls in the dorm period.  
  
Hermione made sure the draperies around the windows were closed. It wouldn't do her any good for anyone to see her half naked. She pulled off her pajama top in the same heartbeat that someone opened the door. She turned to Sirius Black standing in the doorway, staring.  
  
"Sirius!" she yelled, blushing furiously as she tried to cover herself up. Why did he even come up here? she asked herself. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Snapping back from her staring state, Sirius started to blush. . He was stuttering and stammering something Hermione couldn't make out. He finally gave up and closed the door.  
  
This wasn't what Hermione expected from her trip back in time. She was used to everyone thinking of her as a bookworm and nothing else. As horrible as it sounded, it wasn't bad. most of the boys left her alone because of it. But here? Every boy was attracted to her. She wasn't used to it. It would prove to be something she would have to get used to, or things could get difficult.  
  
After Hermione dressed she walked down to the commone room. Across the room Lily stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hermione, it's my fault," Lily began. "I thought you were still asleep and Sirius wanted to wake so I told him could. I didn't mean for this to happen. You have to know that. I would never."  
  
"It's okay. It was an accident," Hermione replied. "Poor Sirius."  
  
Lily smiled a little. "Yeah, he had a bit of a shock. I've never seen him so..so....shocked or scared. I would congratulate you on giving him a shock if it hadn't have been at your expense. Nobody can ever throw off Sirius and you just did. He deserved it, I guess, for all those pranks he plays."  
  
Hermione giggled. "Is he that bad?"  
  
"Worse. You see, James, Remus, and Peter all help Sirius. It can be bad. But, they seem to like you, so I think you'll live."  
  
"Oh good," Hermione replied.  
  
"Let's go to breakfast," Lily said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope nobody minded what happened with Sirius and Hermione. Most of you I'm sure are guessing that this will be S/H. I think I'll do it that way. But, I want to ask, who do YOU think Hermione should have a romance with?  
  
These are your choices:  
  
James Potter  
  
Sirius Black  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Peter Pettigrew  
  
Severus Snape  
  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	4. Friendship

A/N I apologize for the short chapter. I wish I could've written more, but it's 2 in the morning and I got to go to sleep soon or Mom will be mad. Anyway, I know a lot of people seem to think that Hermione should get with James, which I think is a jolly idea. But, I meant for this fic to be a Sirius one. Now, I need to know, should I change this story to a Hermione/James? If I did, you would then find this story at the Hermione/James romance area. So just let me know and now I hope that you read this.  
  
I OWN NADA!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione and Lily settled down in at the Gryffindor table. They began to eat as Lily told Hermione about the different professors that they had.  
  
"Professor McGonagall is my least favorite of all the teachers even if she is the head of the Gryffindor house," Lily said, pointing out McGonagall's younger, less strict face to Hermione. "She's really strict."  
  
"Who do we have for potions?" Hermione asked as she wiped her skirt with a napkin to remove the brown sugar that laid there.  
  
"Professor Hanreth," Lily replied. "Call me crazy, but I like him. He's kind of cute." Lily pointed to a very good looking man with short black hair at the staff table. "That's him."  
  
"Oh," was all Hermione said. She wasn't sure about Lily's taste in men or if she wasn't a Slytherin is disguise. She knew one thing by looking at this professor: she didn't like him. For all his good looks, she didn't trust him. There was an evil aura around him that she couldn't explain. She would just have to figure that out later.  
  
Just as Hermione finished her breakfast, Sirius walked up to her. "Hermione, I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I don't want you to think I'm a perverted jerk or anything. But if you never want to speak to me again, that's okay," Sirius said. Hermione noticed the pink tint around his cheeks and couldn't help but smile as she remembered Lily's words.  
  
She stood up and looked up to Sirius. "I would be damned if I would never wanted to speak to you again. From what I've heard, you can be very entertaining."  
  
Sirius's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that this girl had said that to him. He was stunned, and mind you, he didn't get stunned easily.   
  
"Well, if that's the way you feel." he said coolly. "May I escort you to Charms?"   
  
"Of course," Hermione said and she followed him out.  
  
Lily stared at them, dumbfounded.   
  
"He doesn't waste any time, does he?" Remus remarked, also watching the scene before him.  
  
"No, he doesn't. I atleast thought he'd give her a few days to adjust," Lily replied.  
  
"Something's come over him, that's for sure," James said.  
  
  
  
  
J/H or S/H??????????? TELL ME!!!!!  
  
  
QUEEN OF FLUFF 


	5. The Mirror of Temptation is Found!

A/N By now, it should be obvious that I don't own this.  
  
I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't gotten to write in soooooooo long. I couldn't think of anything for this fic that would be interesting enough. And I was also debating with myself about the whole Hermione/Sirius or James thing. Sirius won by a LOT. If you give me a second to find the slip of paper which has the votes on it. *looks through papers* Here's the Survivor paper..........*grins evilly* George, you WILL get kicked out. I'll make sure of that.. *looks through papers* Here's the Big Brother one with everybody chasing Draco because he's a blonde.....Muahahahha! Aha! I found it!   
  
Sirius: 25 votes  
  
James: 10 votes  
  
Remus: 6 votes  
  
Severus: 7 votes  
  
Lucius: 3 votes  
  
Wow! Sirius, you won!  
  
Sirius: Won what?  
  
Me: *rolls eyes* HERMIONE! You won Hermione!  
  
Sirius: Cool!  
  
Hermione: I am NOT a prize to be won!  
  
Me: Yes, you are.  
  
Hermione: No, I am not.  
  
Me: Do not fight with the authoress!  
  
Hermione: *glares*  
  
Sirius: *smirks* So, Hermione....  
  
Anyway, I'd like to say that this chapter was hard to write in the beginning but as soon as I hit the searching for the mirror part, it got easy to write! The words just poured out of by keyboard!   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few weeks went well, except for potions as usual. Hanreth seemed nice enough, but he was untrustworthy to Hermione which made him enemy #1.  
  
Things were going well, otherwise. Every night Hermione looked for the mirror, and every early morning she crept into bed mirrorless.  
  
"Hey, Hermione. Are you okay?" James asked during after a long night of mirror searching.  
  
"Just tired," she replied, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"You've been tired since the first day of class. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Hermione replied. Changing the subject, she asked, "Where's Sirius?"  
  
James snickered. "He's off......doing stuff."  
  
Hermione looked back and forth between Remus and James. "What is he doing?"  
  
"He's pulling a prank, most likely," Lily said, joining them.  
  
Hermione shook her head. She never liked these pranks of theirs, but who was she to change their habits? She had no right to deny them of the thing they love to do, even if it would be for the good of all Hogwarts.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hermione crept slowly through the corridors with her invisability cloak wrapped around her slim body. She was allowed to be out at this late hour, but she was supposed to make sure the other student didn't know about it.  
  
She took a few steps ahead and collided with something, but there was nothing in front of her. Someone was in an invisability cloak too.  
  
"Hello?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Eh?" a voice called, nearby.  
  
She crawled over to the voice and felt around until she felt the silky invisabilty cloak under her fingers. She pulled it off and discovered a man. A boy, really.  
  
"James? What are you doing here? This is the third floor corridor! If the caretaker catches you--"  
  
"Me getting into trouble? What about you?" James whispered fiercely.  
  
"Me?" Hermione battled with herself, trying to decide whether to tell him the truth or not. He may come in handy, Hermione thought. "I'm allowed to be out here," she hissed.  
  
"By who?" James asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Dumbledore. I'm looking for a mirror. It should be around on this floor because it's not on any of the others."  
  
"A mirror? Really? There's one over there if you truly need it. You don't look too bad. Your hair is a little frizzy, but you look fine anyway," James said.  
  
"No. Dumbledore wants me to find the Mirror of Temptation. I HAVE to find it," Hermione said.  
  
"It's over there, like I said." He pointed to one of the heavy doors nearby. "Let me show you."  
  
Hermione followed James over to the room and discovered a tall, ancient looking mirror. She ran over to the mirror and read the inscription atop it. It was Latin, but Hermione could make some of it out. "The Mirror of Temptation," she read.  
  
"So this it, eh?" James walked over to the mirror. He stood behind her. He stood close to her. Too close. She could feel him behind her......  
  
"What does this mirror do?" he asked.  
  
"I-I don't really know yet. It supposed to suck people into it, but after that I don't know. Dumbledore wants me to get rid of it, I guess," Hermione said, feeling a little giddy from the close contact between her and the handsome James. Stop it, Hermione, she scolded herself. This is Harry's father! NO!   
  
She ignored that annoying little voice and turned around to face James. He wasn't looking at the mirror. He was looking at her.  
  
"It's strange," he breathed. "That we could be caught in the same place at the same time in such a large school."  
  
Hermione wished that this night could go on forever and that he would keep talking. Talking to her.  
  
"Maybe...maybe it's destiny," Hermione said. She looked up into his deep blue eyes and found that she couldn't look away.  
  
"Maybe," he breathed.   
  
"Something's going to happen, isn't it? Something wonderful, right?" Hermione asked, hopeful.  
  
"Yes," he answered. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips. She fell into the kiss immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rest on her hips. The kiss was stron and passionate, made even better by James's good kissing skills.   
  
  
  
  
  
What an unexpected turn of events! Did that surprise you? Tell me if it did! I like to know when my writing truly is shocking to people. It probably didn't help that I said Sirus had won. He did, though! But, this is want I want to happen in the story! *deep voice* And the plot thickens!  
  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	6. Temptation

A/N By now, it should be obvious that I don't own this.  
  
Sorry about scaring you guys last chapter. Though I must admit that it was quite a lot of fun! Heehee!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Across the Pathways of Time:  
  
"Something's going to happen, isn't it? Something wonderful, right?" Hermione asked, hopeful.  
  
"Yes," he answered. He leaned towards her and kissed her lips. She fell into the kiss immediately, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands rest on her hips. The kiss was stron and passionate, made even better by James's good kissing skills.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione stopped kissing James. She took a look at him. "Ugh." Hermione looked down, taking deep breaths.  
  
"Is something wrong?" James asked, holding her up.  
  
"No.." She felt weak. She felt sick. Something was wrong. She looked up. "James......help me.." She collapsed instantly. James still held her in his arms. He lifted her up into his arms. Hermione in his arms, he crept out into the corridor.   
  
He had to take her somewhere. But where? He wanted to take her to the infirmary, but that didn't seem like a good idea, because they would then be roaming out in the middle of the night.  
  
He decided it would be best to take her to the common room. He could get help from Remus, Sirius, and Peter.   
  
It took only ten minutes to rush up to the common room carrying Hermione's light body. He whispered the password and rushed into the common room and laid Hermione down onto one of the sofas.  
  
Sirius happened to be climbing up the staircase, yawning.  
  
"Sirius! Get down here!" James called swiftly.  
  
Sirius turned around. "What?" Seeing Hermione unconscious on the couch, he added, "What happened?"  
  
"She....she just moaned and then collapsed. It was so weird." James and Sirius knelt beside her.  
  
"James......ugh." Hermione had awaken. She was breathing hard, moaning in pain. "The mirror...."  
  
"What about the mirror?" James asked, gripping her hand.  
  
"What mirror?" Sirius asked, confused.  
  
"It has me, James.....I want to tell you something....but...I can't..."  
  
"Tell me what?" James persisted. "What? What can't you tell?"  
  
"I can't.....If I tell....it'll take me to its......urrrg!....place...." Hermione was clearly struggling now.  
  
"We have to get you to the infirmary, Hermione," Sirius said, standing up.  
  
"No! That doesn't help....I have to fight the temptation......"  
  
James looked at her. What was this temptation she was speaking of? What did it have to do with him?  
  
In a last cry of pain, Hermione screamed, "Don't trust Peter! He'll get you killed!" She screamed in pain and then fainted.  
  
"Hermione? Hermione!" James squeezed her hand. "What? What does that mean?" He looked to Sirius. "Wake Remus up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
Sirius ran up to the boy's dormitory and fetched Remus. Remust looked a little groggy.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Hermione needs our help," James explained.  
  
"What happened?"   
  
"The Mirror of Temptation got her. Remus, I need to you to get Dumbeldore down to room 382 on the 3rd floor corridor. Tell him it's Hermione and the Mirror of Temptation. Go now!" James yelled. "Sirius, you and I must go save Hermione's soul."  
  
"How do you know this?" Sirius asked, puzzled.  
  
"I..I don't know. I just know. Come on!" Sirius and James ran off to the 3rd floor corridor.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was bound by tight ropes that cut her wrists. A man in black walked over to her and raised her face. "You put up a hard fight, but it was amusing all the same."   
  
"Hanreth!" she spit.  
  
"Well, well, you guessed. How quaint."  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"This? This is the Mirror of Temptation's realm." His arms spread out to reveal a vast land of nothing-ness. The world was gray. Black and white. "You fell into temptation. You could not fight it, so your soul was sent here. Any questions?"  
  
"When can I leave?"   
  
He grinned evilly. "Never my dear. You can only leave once the one you love, or loves you, comes here to rescue you. He, or she, would sacrifice life to save you. That person might succeed, might not. It all depends on my mood."  
  
"You're a horrible man!"   
  
He laughed. "Thank you!"  
  
Hermione slid back against the pillar, trying to think of a way to get out of this mess.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ever heard the saying "The fic writes itself?" Well that is very true here. This fic was all planned out to be S/H and now? H/J.. Yeah thats how it goes..I'll try my best with it, but Sirius just comes out stupid when I write it. I think I may move this fic over to H/J completely. I'm really sorry. That's just how it has to be. I'm sorry to disappoint you guys. Well, not all of you, but most. Now, this fic will have a sequel which will probably be H/S. Well, let's just hope.   
  
THIS IS A NOTICE TO ALL READERS OF THIS FIC, THIS FIC SHALL BE MOVED TO THE JAMES/HERMIONE SECTION. IT WILL MOVE THERE WHEN THE NEXT CHAPTER IS POSTED. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE INFORMED OF THAT MOVEMENT PLEASE LET ME KNOW. THANK YOU.  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	7. Hanreth

A/N By now, it should be obvious that I don't own this.  
  
Such a short chapter! This makes me upset, but I cannot find the words for this chapter. I believe this is all that needs to be said at this time in this chapter.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James panted, searching for the door to the Mirror. He was almost certain that it was here. Aha! There it is!  
  
"James, care to explain all this?" Sirius asked, following him into a spooky room.  
  
"Hermione was taken into a mirror. This mirror," James said, pointing to the Mirror of Temptation.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Mirror of Temptation."  
  
"Oh."  
  
James stepped up towards the mirror. He held his hand out to it and found that he could stick his hand into the mirror. He took a deep breath and stepped into it.  
  
"James? What are you doing?"  
  
James didn't hear him.  
  
***********  
  
James fell to the ground with a thud. He had to find Hermione. He ran through the landscape, calling her name.  
  
"James?" a weak voice said.  
  
"Hermione! There you are!" He ran forward and began to untie her from the column.  
  
"So, he has come at last," said a cold, dark voice.  
  
James stood up. Luckily he did so because Hanreth sent a wild curse towards him. James ducked barely, searching for his wand. He found it and shot Hanreth with a fire spell. The potions master began to scream and shriveled up.  
  
James ran to Hermione to help her cut the rest of the ties. Before he could even get one in his hands, he was forced up against a wall, the wind knocked out of his lungs. Hanreth was there in a flash, his hand closing in on James's throat. James tried to kick, hit, punch, anything, but spells bound him in place.  
  
Hermione, unnoticed, muttered a spell and the ropes broke. She was free. She grabbed her wand from the pocket of her robes. Hanreth was stupid. He let her keep her wand. Hermione pointed the wand at the potions master and whispered a powerful stunning spell. He fell down with a loud thud, frozen in place.  
  
She ran to James, who was gasping for air.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah...I guess....What about him?" James nudged Hanreth with the tip of his shoe. Hermione muttered a spell and the professor was wrapped up in bandages, securing him in place.  
  
"There," she said, smiling at James.  
  
"I was worried about you," he said softly, touching her chin with his hand and tilting it up.  
  
"You needn't worry about me. I'm a tough girl," she said, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Do tough girls need kisses?"  
  
"Once in a while."  
  
"Is this that once in a while?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good." And with that he kissed her once, and then again, and again, and again.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
I'm truly sorry that I could not give Sirius the proper lines. But, you know what they say: "The fic writes itself." Should I not listen to a fic of mine you would all have to suffer due to lack of new chapters.  
  
Pitiful. I disgust myself. Look at this itty-bitty chapter! Bad me! I hope to make it up to you all by writing a nice and long ending to this fic. Yes, it's almost over! And I am not sure that there's a place for a sequel. IF people can give sufficient ideas, I shall consider this. It doesn't have to be a James/Hermione idea at all. Okay? Okay!  
  
Thankies,  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	8. The End, or is it the Beginning?

A/N By now, it should be obvious that I don't own this.  
  
Such a short chapter! This makes me upset, but I cannot find the words for this chapter. I believe this is all that needs to be said at this time in this chapter.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously on Across the Pathways of Time....   
  
"Do tough girls need kisses?"  
  
"Once in a while."  
  
"Is this that once in a while?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Good." And with that he kissed her once, and then again, and again, and again.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Very good, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, beaming. "You were able to discover the secret behind the Mirror of Temptation and catch the man behind it. And it was destroyed, Hermione, need to worry about that."  
  
"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said, clutching James's hand in hers.  
  
"Mr. Potter, how did you know of the Mirror?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
James looked to Hermione. "I was uh told, Professor."  
  
"Shown is more like it, eh? One of you midnight walks, am I right?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled in the light.  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Well, it worked out well enough. Now I don't have to explain to my older self want happened to you, Hermione."  
  
James sat up in his seat. "What?"  
  
"You didn't tell him?" Dumbledore asked Hermione.  
  
"No, I didn't think I was supposed to. I mean, it would be weird and all."  
  
"Well, I suppose you to shall return to the Gryffindor common room or somewhere more private to discuss this."  
  
James and Hermione stood up and left Dumbledore's office. They were silent most of the way to the common room until James pulled Hermione into a empty closet.  
  
"Exactly what the hell is going on here?" he asked, fear and anger etched upon his face.  
  
She took a deep breath. "My name is Hermione Granger. I was born September 19, 1982. I'm 17 years old..." She trailed off.  
  
"You-Your from the future? What?"  
  
"I was sent here by Dumbledore to find the mirror and figure out what happened and to destroy it." Hermione looked up into his eyes. He had pinned her up against the wall of a classroom and was leaning down, looking at her. His untidy hair flopped over his eyes and he brushed it back with his fingers.  
  
"Anything else? Any boyfriends? Kids?" James asked sarcastically.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Hermione said meekly.  
  
"You're kidding! This can't be happening!" James threw up his hands and walked back and forth. "What's his name?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Last name?"  
  
Hermione eyes widened. She had to tell him the truth, but if only she didn't have to. "Harry...Potter."  
  
"You must like Potters. Me and this 'Harry,'" he said harshly.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall in love with you! It's wrong. And..and Harry..and. Oh, James!" Her eyes filled with raw emotion.  
  
"You're in love with me?" James asked, shocked. "What about Harry?"  
  
"I am going back to Harry. That is true. But I'll never forget you."  
  
"Wait, can't I see you in the future?"  
  
Hermione looked down, not wanting to have to say what she was about to say. "No, you were killed by Voldemort."  
  
"This is just great! I don't get to spend the rest of my life with the woman I love and on top of that I get to die! How long do I have to live?"  
  
"You're going to die October 31, 1983."  
  
"That's only four years from now!" James slammed his fists on the wall. Then he walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around and looked at her lovingly. "Do I get a family?"  
  
"Yes, a wife and a son."  
  
"I guess you can't tell me the name of my wife, but what's my son's name?"  
  
"Harry."  
  
"That's a nice name--Wait! You're going out with Harry Potter. And when you say that do you mean my son??" James asked.  
  
"I'm going out with your son."  
  
"And I'm dead?"  
  
"Yes, and so is your wife."  
  
"So I don't get to meet you? Will I even remember you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, in case I do get to remember you, let's make this a night to remember," James said, smiling.  
  
"Good idea," she replied, smiling back and she kissed him. The kiss turned romantic and passionate within seconds.  
  
  
  
  
*******  
  
I like this chapter. Some of you may not, but I do! Wooooo!! REVIEW!!  
  
Thankies,  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff  
  
*******  
  
HERE'S A GIFT!   
  
Hermione landed with a thud onto something soft. She heard oof! and rolled over. Two figures suddenly appeared as an invisibility cloak slid to the floor.  
  
"Hermione!?" Harry called and lifted her up off the ground and spun her around, while kissing her lips, necks, hands, and anything that he could get his mouth to.  
  
"Hi, Hermione," Ron said, stepping back to avoid getting hit in the mouth by one of Hermione's shoes.  
  
Harry put her down, but still held her close. "Did you have fun?" he asked.  
  
"In a way, but I still missed you both. I also brought pictures."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room as she told them about her trip and the Mirror and Hanreth.  
  
*Common room*  
  
"And here's this picture. It has the Marauders, myself, and your mother," Hermione said as Harry soaked in the picture with Ron beside him. The picture shows Sirius and Remus standing side by side with Peter in front of them. Lily was next to Remus. James was beside Sirius with his arms around Hermione, kissing her.  
  
"Did he like you?" Ron asked.  
  
"James?" Hermione asked, blushing. "He did."  
  
"Great, I have to compete with my father for my girlfriend," Harry said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, through all of your father's charm, I was able to control myself around him. We only slept together four times a week," Hermione joked. She kissed Harry which made him feel better. "I'm going to bed now. G'night." She stood up and walked up the stairs to her Head Girl room, thinking about James and Harry.  
  
"Hermione," Harry said, walking up behind her. "Wait."   
  
"What?"  
  
"This." Harry kissed her strongly, holding her up with his powerful arms and not letting her go. He lifted her up and carried her into her room. He let her down on the bed and began kissing her neck.  
  
*Later*  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Good, because I love you too."  
  
  
The End  
  
*******  
  
Can you believe it's over? I think this one may have a sequel. I hope so. I have so many sequels to write that it's not even funny. Anyway, please review so I know you're alive.  
  
I think this was a very long chapter, so you can't say that I didn't make it up to you from the last chapter.  
  
  
Thankyous to:  
  
Senav Gold: I hope you're not disappointed. I may right a sequel where Hermione has to go back in time again.  
  
Violet Blues: AAAAAAAH!! THANK YOU!!! AAAAAH!!  
  
Interested Reader: I moved it into the J/H section. Thankees!  
  
Magelet: L. O. L. Anyway, Sirius lost his appeal to me in this fic. It's all about James now. Hehe. Thank you so much!!  
  
Blank name: You know who you are. Now I would just like to say that you should keep you mouth shut. I never said that I was asleep while I wrote this. AAAAND I think you shouldn't insult other people's stories when it doesn't appear that you have anything to show the rest of us. And another thing, why don't you post your name? Or are you afraid that people like me will email you about all YOUR shit.   
  
Kaylee: Thank you! I like the H/J idea so I stuck to it.  
  
Mioki: Peter didn't even appear in my story. Sorry!  
  
kalariah: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Too many compliments, thought I'll accept them all just the same. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. 


End file.
